


Gruppo di studio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera, Tsuna e Takeshi si sono riuniti per studiare. Se facessero altro?





	Gruppo di studio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest. Prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Takeshi Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi Sawada Gruppo di studio

Gruppo di studio

 

Gokudera era sdraiato sul letto su un fianco, intento a raddrizzarsi gli occhiali.

"Dovevamo studiare" disse, guardando Takeshi e Tsunayoshi intenti a giocare ai videogame.

Tsuna saltellava sul posto, piegandosi e rizzandosi di scatto.

"Abbiamo quasi finito il torneo!" assicurò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, muovendo i tasti del joystick.

"Mah, mah, Gokudera. In fondo non abbiamo tanti compiti".

"Decimo. È per esaltare la vostra intelligenza dinnanzi ai miscredenti" disse Hayato con voce tremante.

Tsuna mugugnò, guardò lo schermo e si girò a guardare i quaderni.

"Ci dev'essere un modo per renderli più divertenti" gemette.

Takeshi mise in pausa.

"Ti è venuta qualche idea, maniaco del baseball?" chiese Gokudera. Si sporse in avanti, strofinando i piedi, coperti solo dai calzini, contro il letto.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, sorrise ampiamente.

"A questo punto di solito qualcuno propone di studiare anatomia" disse.

Tsuna arrossì, tossì convulsamente e rise.

Gokudera ghignò e si sbottonò la camicia.

"O che per ogni cosa ricordata ci si premi con un bacio". Lo spalleggiò.

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente, spense la televisione e si strinse le gambe al petto, con gli occhi dilatati.

"P-per me va bene" balbettò.

Storse le labbra, afferrò un libro di scatto.

"Però faccio io le domande".

Takeshi ridacchiò, togliendosi la maglia.

< Furbo il Boss. Hayato è un genio, sa sicuramente le risposte, così Tsuna si becca i baci senza doversi sforzare > pensò.

Gokudera si sfilò gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul comodino, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

"Attendo di essere interrogato da voi" sussurrò con voce calda.

Tsuna nascose il capo dietro il libro, completamente rosso.

"A-allora... dimmi la... la durata del periodo Edo".

Takeshi sospirò e si sedette con la schiena poggiata al letto.

"Il periodo Edo, noto anche come periodo Tokugawa, parte dal 1603 e termina nel 1868" rispose Hayato con voce roca.

Tsuna abbassò il libro, si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Hayato ricambiò il bacio, approfondendolo e si staccò, le labbra vermiglie.

"Vuoi aggiungere qualcosa, Yamamoto?" chiese.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Il periodo Edo indica quella fase della storia in cui ad avere il potere era la famiglia Tokugawa, da cui il nome. Inizia con il trionfo di Tokugawa Ieyasu in battaglia" raccontò.

Tsuna si sporse e lo baciò, Takeshi ricambiò ad occhi chiusi.

Gokudera accarezzò la mano di Tsuna, sorridendogli.

Tsuna si sporse e lo baciò di nuovo, lasciando scivolare il libro a terra. Takeshi avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Hayato.

Gokudera appoggiò una mano su quella di Yamamoto e prese il labbro inferiore di Tsuna in bocca, succhiandolo fino ad arrossarlo.

Tsuna gemette, si leccò le labbra e si scostò per togliersi la maglietta.

"Vuoi due sapere sempre tutto" sussurrò.

Takeshi si sporse, gli baciò il collo e sorrise.

"Non possiamo servire una divinità, senza sapere le cose giuste. Anche per toccare il cielo bisogna essere molto svegli!".

Tsuna sospirò di piacere, prese la mano di Hayato e leccò le dita fino a renderle umide.

"Sembra faticoso" sussurrò.

Gokudera si abbassò i pantaloni e gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Niente è troppo faticoso se è fatto in nome vostro" ribatté.

Tsuna osservò Takeshi togliersi i pantaloni, si slacciò i propri e si sporse a baciare Hayato, tenendo la mano di Yamamoto. Takeshi prese a baciare il petto di Gokudera, lasciando piccoli segni rossi sulla pelle chiara.

Gokudera ricambiò il bacio di Sawada, mentre a tentoni sfilava i boxer a Yamamoto e si sedeva sulle sue gambe.

< Potessi vi donerei tutto lo scibile umano, Decimo > pensò.

Takeshi gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, sporse il capo oltre la sua spalla per baciare Tsuna. Tsuna si tolse i pantaloni, si sfilò i boxer e prese la mano di Hayato.

"Io non... Non sapevo nulla, quindi tocca a me stare ... Stare sotto" balbettò.

Era completamente rosso e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Gokudera gli accarezzò i fianchi e arcuò la schiena, leccandogli il membro.

"Il vostro genio trascende le misere nozioni di noi umani" disse roco.

Tsuna gemette, gli afferrò le spalle e Takeshi prese la mano di Tsuna. Gli leccò le dita e le portò alle natiche di Hayato.

"Ma potrete dominarci entrambi anche facendovi prendere, visto che starete in braccio ad Hayato" fece Yamamoto.

Tsuna mugolò di piacere, iniziando a preparare Gokudera.

Hayato ansimava, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e li sentì pizzicare, mentre ondate di piacere provenivano dal suo bassoventre. Prese l'altra mano di Tsuna e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandola.

Tsuna ansimava, completamente rosso in volto. Sfilò le dita da dentro Hayato e gli si posizionò a cavalcioni.

"Ya-yamamoto, potresti...".

Takeshi strinse Hayato e lo penetrò con un movimento di bacino, gemendo piano. Tsuna si fece penetrare e gettò il capo all'indietro.

Gokudera ansimò di piacere, si lasciò guidare dalle spinte di Yamamoto, penetrando sempre più a fondo dentro Sawada. Lo sentiva umido e caldo.

Tsuna si abbandonò contro Hayato, con il mento su una sua spalla.

"Takeshi... Di più" sussurrò.

Takeshi prese a dare spinte più decise, teneva stretto Hayato ansimando, con il capo poggiata all'altra sua spalla.

Gokudera strinse a sé Tsuna e accelerò a sua volta la velocità, dibattendo i fianchi, le sue labbra accaldate pulsavano, rimanendo socchiuse.

Tsuna lo baciò con foga, andando incontro alle spinte di entrambi con foga. Venne con un grido strozzato contro le labbra di Hayato e proseguì a muoversi.

Gokudera lo baciò con più foga, mozzandogli il respiro e venne a sua volta.

Takeshi li strinse con forza, arrossando la pelle di entrambi, e proseguì a spingere fino a venire. Tsuna fece uscire da sé Hayato e Takeshi uscì a sua volta.

Gokudera si stese sul letto e si fece sdraiare addosso Tsuna, posandogli un bacio tra i disordinati capelli castani.

"'Studiare' le vostre espressioni... è ben più soddisfacente che applicarsi a qualsiasi altra materia" esalò.

Tsuna guardò Takeshi che li stringeva, sorrise e si accoccolò su Hayato.

"Dobbiamo fare 'gruppo di studio' più spesso" sussurrò.

 


End file.
